Dollhouse
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: When Raven upsets an overly sensitive villain, she finds herself in the one place she'd sell her soul not to be in.... Stafire's Dollhouse. Slight RavRob


Disclaimer: You know this. I know this. So lets forget that that word even exists.  
  
Dedicated to my girl, flyingpiggies. May Chocolate never lose its appeal, and Shrimps who love Kinky live long!  
  


Dollhouse-Chapter 1: The ToyMaker

"Ah, how fantastic is this?" Cyborg asked, munching on a Thick Pattie, Crispy Bacon and Steak burger. "No horrible tofu cooking green thing, no evil pudding of sadness..." He burped. "Life's perfect."  
  
"For you, maybe. Robin's missing Starfire." Raven commented notchaly from the other side of the table.  
  
The alien and the changeling had both been called away, Starfire to her home planet, Beast Boy to a remote jungle in the Indies. While Raven was thankful for the silence that came with the absence of the two nosiest members of the team, Robin had been wondering around the Tower, looking lost.  
  
"Wonder Boy's just gotta get over it. It's not like she's gone forever. She'll be back in two weeks." He sighed, licking barbecue sauce off his fingers. "If only the monster was going away for as long... he'll be here in three days." Sadly, Cyborg looked down at his empty plate. "I suppose this is one of the last times I'll be able to eat one of those without wondering if it's really tofu."  
  
Just then, a green dog bounced through the door, and onto the table. Transforming back, Beast Boy grinned at them. "Surprise!" He cried. Winking at Raven he said, "Miss me?"  
  
"Not at all" she commented, not looking up from her book. Feeling rejected, he faced Cyborg.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" Cyborg asked, shocked. There had still been a few days to get reinquented with the ham in the fridge, and now, and now...  
  
It was back.  
  
"Well," Beast Boy started. "I finished what I had to do a few days early, spent a few nights partying, then decided that I wanted to come home." He shrugged, looking up at Cyborg innocently. "Besides, I found some awesome tofu recipes."  
  
"Uh-uh. There is no way that you can barge in here three days early, and make me eat that... that... that food imposter! NO WAY!"  
  
"Trust me dude, you are so going to like these ones! Tofu ham, tofu bacon, tofu-"  
  
"AHHHHH! Shut up! Please! I don't want to know anymore!"  
  
Standing up, Raven left them for the solitude of the lounge room. Settling in, she started reading again, when a continuous, tap, tap, tap, caught her attention.  
  
Robin was slouching on the couch next to her, flicking through the t.v. channels. Not even acknologing Raven was there, he continued pressing buttons.  
  
"She'll be back in a couple of weeks, stop acting as though your world is ending." She said archly. His attitude had been bugging her all week.  
  
Robin turned his head to her, surprised. "I'm not that bad am I?"  
  
She just gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Right," He sighed. "It's just, what happens if she doesn't want to come back? What happens if she... you know." He stopped, too depressed to go on.  
  
Raven felt the tinniest bit disturbed. Why did she care if Starfire met someone else? Couldn't he go share his fears with one of the boys? Why was he telling _her_? "Well... maybe you should give her a chance. Does she even know that you like her?"  
  
He coloured.  
  
"That's what I thought," She muttered. Putting her book down with a sigh, she faced him. "Unless you tell her how you feel, Starfire will inevitably move on"  
  
Nodding, Robin stood up. "You know, you're right Raven. Thanks, I'll think I'll go try and contact her now." He walked past, giving her a friendly smile.  
  
Picking up her book, Raven continued to read it.  
  
Five minutes later, she frowned as the Titan alarm went off. She had just gotten to the best part, and now she had to go round up an errand wanna-be.  
  
Great.  
  
Sighing, she followed the others out the door.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
ToyMaker stepped back and admired his handy-work. It wasn't everyday that a circus clown like himself got to leave a landmark behind him. He had managed to transform an entire block of buildings into an impressive sized set of Lego, and was about to work on the local school, when the Teen Titans turned up.  
  
"Come on Santa, I think it's about time you go back to the north-pole"  
  
ToyMaker grinned. "Just the children I wanted to see. Don't you want to, PLAY?"  
  
A flurry of teddy bears attacked them then, the teddies eyes shooting laser beams. Too slow to move, Beast Boy disappeared under a pile of fuzzy weapons.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Jumping to his rescue, Cyborg swiped at the evil stuffed enemies. His attack plan failed, and in seconds he joined Beast Boy in the fray of fur.  
  
Chanting, Raven picked up a fire hydrant, and threw it towards the ToyMaker.  
  
She missed.  
  
"Robin!" She called.  
  
"What?" He yelled back, defending himself from a bunch of jack-in-the-boxes using his Bo staff.  
  
"I can't get him! You're going to have to pin him down with something!"  
  
"Oh-no you don't!" Throwing a yo-yo at Robin as he raced towards him, the ToyMaker grinned as the string wrapped around his ankles. Thudding on the ground, Robin groaned, unable to get up.  
  
"Robin!" Raven aimed a blast of power right at the psycho. He flew back, and landed in a pile of bowling pins he had made from a group of children.  
  
She went to help Robin, when a renegade Barbie attacked her.  
  
"Get...off...me!" Flinging it to the side, Raven's eyes started to glow an alarming red colour. "I. Hate. Dolls."  
  
Then just before an army of the horrid creatures could reach her, Raven blasted them away with her powers. Robin filched, watching as his friend massacred every plush, wooden, and plastic toy within her vicinity. God, did she have childhood issues or what?  
  
ToyMaker watched on with growing despair as the fun-challenged Goth destroyed his beautiful, beautiful army. How could anyone be so mean to his toys? How?!?  
  
Finally running out of targets, Raven stood above the street, glaring at the ToyMaker. "That was pathetic. What's next? A game of snakes and ladders?"  
  
ToyMaker, hurt that this horrible, rude girl had not only crippled his fighters, but was now insulting him, pointed his magic marker at her. "You said you hated dolls, lets see how you'll fare as one!"  
  
Then there was a flash of sparkles, and Raven was gone.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Robin blinked, trying to get all the glitter out his eyes. Looking down at his feet, he realized that there was no more yo-yo string wrapped around him.  
  
"Dude! You squashing me!" Came Beast Boy's-unnaturally high-voice.  
  
Turning around, Robin noted how the bigger teen was indeed flattening the greener boy.  
  
Cyborg snorted, but didn't move. "I tried to rescue you from being beaten by a bunch of renegade toys, and this is how you thank me?"  
  
"Can't... breathe... lungs... being crushed"  
  
"Drama Queen" Rolling his normal eye, Cyborg none-the-less picked himself up and let poor BB breathe.  
  
Scanning the area quickly, Robin soon found the ToyMaker, standing by a pile of beheaded Barbies. "My poor pretties" He was muttering, his clown face drooping. "So young, so care free... don't worry, that mean girl will never hurt you again"  
  
"What did you do to Raven?" Robin demanded. The ToyMaker didn't even bother looking at him, but played with his red nose. "She's gone where she can't hurt any of my pretties again..."  
  
Pulling away from the loony in disgust, Robin told Cyborg, "Tie him up and take him down to the police station. BB and I will go scout for Raven"  
  
"Sure thing, Captain" Saluting, Cyborg began tying the clown up, as BB transformed into a dog and started to sniff around the area.  
  
Robin just stared at the spot Raven had been, the only thing left of her a Raven shaped pile of glitter.  
  
Where in the world was she?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Raven opened her eyes, not liking her surroundings one bit. Why was she in a flowery wallpapered room?  
  
What the hell had that nutcase done? Had he sent her to Mexico?  
  
Something about her not liking dolls... maybe he thought that by putting her in a girlish room would send her insane. Maybe he was going to keep her in here until she cracked. There was no doors and...  
  
Wait, there were windows. Maybe she could get out that way. Going to the only one in this room, she realized it didn't have any glass. What kind of idiot was this ToyMaker? Squinting at the dim outside, Raven could make out a large, flat shape close by, one end coming up in a mound. Stopping by the white curtained windows, Raven's eyes widened with terror.  
  
Even though the outside was dark, Raven recognized the shape of Star's overly done bed.  
  
She wasn't been held captive in some remote desert near Mexico.  
  
She was locked up in Starfire's dollhouse.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

AN: Dun, dun, DUN!!!! Sorry to those of you who are waiting for up-dates, I'm getting there! I just want to finish Following Shadows first, before I post any of them up, so it shouldn't be long!  
  
Poor Raven... can't you feel her pain?


End file.
